prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Mirror Has Three Faces/@comment-6331056-20130725222557
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GUYS PLEASE READ MY THEORY, I WORKED HARD AND I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR OPINION... DONT CARE IF ITS NEGATIVE*********$%/ For the fourth season, I would like that by the summer finale we know what is THE ALLIANCE´s involvement in Alison´s murder and that the plot twist is that they know everything about the A team and Alison but that they made a secret to the A-Team in order to protect the liars. By the season finale, I would like Toby to be killed by Red Coat in a situation similar to BOOK 8 and then for Ali to be revealed as such I would also like for the Redcoat reveal to happen this way: Spencer stays with Toby and tells Aria to RUN. Aria reaches Redcoat takes the mask off and gasps. Then in another scene Hanna, Em, Mona and Spence follow Aria and are hit on the head. Then the five girls are tied to trees and Ali reveals herself as Redcoat. In addition, since it is the season of answers, for answers as to Queen of Hearts, A-Team members, Wilden, Garret, creepy ghost girl in 3x13 , all of those answers to be revealed. For the fifth season, I would like the first part to explore the NAT club´s involvement and how they are the original group from which THE ALLIANCE became. I would also like for Alison to return to school, and for a mystery to start: Toby and Caleb have disappeared. I would like the Liars to follow Ali and to find out, by the summer finale, that there are in fact 2 A teams and it is revealed that both Caleb and Toby are dead. Also who were the CREEEPY baby doll person and what Lucas´ real involvement in the A-team is. Then during 5B, I would like a second Redcoat to appear, possible suspects to the second A-team and another A to be in motion. Then by the season finale, I would like it to end that EZRA to be revealed as A. I would also like for Spencer to disappear due to Redcoat 2 and for the girls to find her and Spencer reveals that Redcoat 2.0 is actually ARIA. Also, I would like for Spencer to confront Melissa and for her, Jenna, Cece and Shana to be found dead(but no bodies are seen). Also, I would want Wren to be revealed as a member of the second A-team. The first part of s6, I would like Spencer to be moved to the state mental hospital, since she has deep mental paranoia. During her stay, she discovers some0one called Vivian DiLaurentis stayed there. When she gets out, near the mid-season finale, she and the other three liars look for Jason and Jessica, but they´re out of town. They follow a lead to Ravenswood(again), and then find out that Vivian was actually the twin( and the girl Hanna saw and the ID, was actually the twin who was watching her sister). That same finale, a flashback occurs to the night Ali disappeared( thanks to Jason, since he reveals he wasn´t drunk) which tells in chronological order everything that happened to Ali( from pushing of Spence, to Ian, to talking to Wilden, to NAT Club, to Garret and Jenna, to Byron, to Cece(for the vids), to a meeting between Melissa, Shana, Jenna, Cece, Wren and Wilden, to Cece and Melissa talking, to Vivian attacking Ali(or vice versa), to hand coming out of the ground(which reveals that it was Ali), to talking to Wren(Beach hottie), to talking to Jenna about the videos and their friendship(like books) and then a new scene is added in which a person in a Redcoat saves Ali and her name is Elya. Season 6B would be about following clues to Ravenswood, and Vivian, including possible identities to a third Redcoat, and to the second A team. Also answers would be revealed as to what Ali was doing that summer, who she met (Elya), what she needed so much money for, and most answers as to what she was doing are revealed THROUGHOUT the season. The Liars also question whether Vivian is still alive and they try to uncover which things Ali did and which did Vivian do. In the episode before the season finale, Vivian is revealed alive and in the finale, EVERYTHING to do with Elya is explained. This is how I would want it to go: Elya was a Recoat that wanted to destroy the A team and she had NAT club videos which recorded every meeting thanks to her and every meeting of the other team. She met Vivian that summer and explained everything that we already would know. That night both teams met up and Ali attacked Vivian, but Elya saved her. After the three Redcoats met up Elya and killed her. Then Vivian ran away and then she found out that everything that happened that night was taped. She got the videos but in a fight with a Redcoat she was killed. She says that she did not know who was in the second A-team, or what their plan was. Season 7 would be about the ultimate fight. The five girls now look for A- team clues all over the place and discover that Melissa, Shana and Jenna were killed by second A-team. They discover the main headquarters and Mona is killed. The Liars try to find out clues and in the mid-season finale, an epic battle happens in the look for the videos and the Liars are killed. In the battle, Mona is revealed as an A (not known which group (presumed the first)) and the videos are found but the Liars are knocked down. This happens in the headquarters for the first A-team. The third Recoat is revealed to be Spencer. However, the Liars are saved by a Redcoat (unknown who). In 7B, the Liars´ parents are killed, and the Liars look for clues AGAIN, this time another battle takes place during the season finale in the Poconos house. There an explosion takes place and the Liars and the first A-team are killed. In that same season finale, the second A-team is revealed in the following way: Vivian meets up in a dark door. The dark door is Aria´s basement. Vivian knocks and she is opened by a Redcoat. Then another Redcoat is handed to Vivian and the other one is revealed to be CECE. They say, “Is she ready” “does she know?” “She´s has been planning this ever since the beginning. Of course.” A third Redcoat a turns up and she is Melissa! This ends with a flashback with the second A-team meeting up and discussing their plans and how they would achieve them. They would´ve done this by sending texts as if they were A pushing the Liars to do what they wanted and Spence and Aria follow since they wanted to know what was happening. In the two finale, the first A team takes over Mona´s A team, since they think that she is leading them to disaster, when she was actually following Cece´s orders. Then during the show, the second A team interfered or blackmailed the A team and the Liars to get what they wanted(e.g. when Ali is alive the first A team didn’t want that to be revealed but Vivian stepped in and then Ali Ali came back in s5 since the second A team was blackmailing them. Then Season 8, would consist of thirteen episodes, another mid-season would be added to show and compile all the evidence as flashbacks leading up to that night, thus, explaining in 13 episodes everything surrounding A the Liars, THE ALLIANCE, The NAT club, and how the second A team organized everything, even during the show itself.